


One Piece PETs: He Drives Me Crazy

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [200]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>All the times Luffy drives Nami up the wall. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: He Drives Me Crazy

**One Piece PETs: He Drives Me Crazy**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda owns this marvel of a series.)

 

 

Nami had mellowed out these past two years. However, that didn't mean that Luffy's antics didn't annoy her any less.

 

_He wanders off,_  
He's just lost without me,  
Doesn't matter what I say. 

 

   Whether it be him wandering off without telling anyone or doing something stupid and risky, or pigging out on the whole food supply, Nami would always end up chastising him in some way, although she no longer hit him as much as she used to.

 

_I try to give advice,_  
I tell him twice,  
He won't listen  
Gotta do it his own way. 

 

There were times Nami wondered to herself "Why do I love this idiot?!".

 

_He drives me crazy,  
All of the time._

 

And yet, despite this, Nami couldn't bring herself to stop caring about Luffy, no matter what he did.

 

_He drives me crazy,  
He drives me outta my mind_

 

"He's lucky he's cute," she muttered under her breath.

 

_So, why do I worry 'bout him?  
Why do I care?_

 

_I don't know why I let it faze me,  
But he drives me crazy_

 

   Another example of Luffy driving Nami up the wall would have to be whenever they disembarked on an island, he would be the first to go off exploring and getting into all kinds of trouble.

 

_He's here and there, everywhere, just looking,  
Always finding something new._

 

"Hey, Nami!" Luffy called. "Check it out!"

 

Nami looked over to where Luffy was, and saw him hanging upside down on a vine.

 

"That's nice, Luffy," Nami spoke, flatly.

 

However, she gasped as she noticed the vine start to snap from Luffy's weight.

 

"Oh, my god!" she cried. "Luffy, get down!!"

 

"What?" Luffy asked, but then, the vine broke, and Luffy fell down into a puddle of mud, which ended up splattering on Nami, too.

 

"Uh...sorry, Nami." Luffy apologized, sheepishly.

 

Nami sighed, trying not to lose her temper. That didn't mean she wasn't mad, though.

 

"Luffy," she began, "I just took a bath...and you got me all dirty, again. Now...I may be angry, but I'm not going to hit you...I just ask that you be more careful. Please."

 

"Yes, Nami." Luffy replied. "Again, I'm really sorry."

 

"I know." Nami told him.

 

_I know he's kinda strange,_  
He'll never change,  
Oh, tell me, what's a girl supposed to do? 

 

Nami went back to the ship to take a bath.

 

_He drives me crazy,_  
All of the time  
He drives me crazy,  
He drives me outta my mind 

 

   When, she got out, she saw Luffy, looking a bit downhearted, probably feeling guilty about getting her dirty. The Booted Puss Woman only went up and hugged him from behind. Her kind gesture was enough to perk the Monkey Man back up.

 

_So, why do I worry 'bout him?  
Why do I care?_

 

"Thanks, Nami."

 

"You're welcome."

 

_I don't know why I let it faze me,  
But he drives me crazy_

 

The next day, Luffy and Nami went out again.

__  
Just go off in your own direction,  
And see if anybody cares. 

 

"Hey, what's that?" Luffy asked, running off.

 

"L-Luffy, wait!" Nami exclaimed as she followed. "Come back!"

 

Luffy had run off to a dumpling stand.

 

"You're hungry?" Nami asked.

 

"Uh-huh," Luffy nodded, rubbing his stomach.

 

"All right," Nami sighed, opening her purse, "Just gimme a minute."

 

"Okay." Luffy said, waiting.

 

Nami paid the man and got Luffy his dumplings.

 

"Remember, Luffy, don't eat too much." she reminded.

 

"I know," Luffy answered.

_  
Just don't come running back to me, Straw Hat Luffy!_

 

Luffy took a bite out of one of his dumplings. The taste was so good, he ate another. Nami smiled at him as she watched him.

 

 _'I really hope he doesn't get another stomachache.'_ she thought.

 

A pause...until, Luffy held up some dumplings to Nami.

 

"Want some?" he asked.

 

"Yes, thank you." Nami answered, taking a dumpling.

 

Luffy smiled as she ate it.

 

 _'There's that smile again.'_ Nami thought. _'Why does that always get to me?'_

 

Luffy contined eating the dumplings, but eventually, his stomach decided that it had had enough.

 

"My poor stomach..." Luffy groaned, hugging his abdominal area.

 

_He'll be wishing he had listened then!_

 

"Ugh...Luffy what did I say?" Nami asked.

 

"Don't eat too much..." Luffy answered. "But Nami, they were so good!"

 

"You always say that," Nami chided, "Then you wonder why you get sick all the time."

 

_'Cause I told him time and time again..._

 

Luffy looked at her, chewing his lip in pain. Nami sighed.

 

"Okay," she spoke, "I'll give you a belly rub."

 

"Yay...!" Luffy cheered, softly.

 

_He drives me crazy,  
All of the time._

 

Later, Nami was sitting on a bench with Luffy lying his head on her lap while she rubbed his stomach, gently.

 

_He drives me crazy,  
He drives me outta my mind_

 

"Thanks, Nami." Luffy spoke up.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Nami replied.

 

_So, why do I worry 'bout him?  
Why do I care?_

 

Despite this, she smiled.

 

_I don't know why I let it faze me..._

 

 _'He may be an incorrigible glutton,'_ Nami mentally began, _'but he's my incorrigible glutton.'_

 

Luffy sighed happily as Nami kept massaging his stomach.

 

_He drives me crazy,  
All of the time_

 

"...I love ya, Nami."

 

"I love you, too, you knucklehead."

 

_He drives me crazy,  
He drives me out of my mind..._

 

Then, they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to write this one out for a while. :D


End file.
